24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pierson
Season 2? Could this be Pearson at Norton Airfield in Season 2? He's wearing the same brown jacket, looks pretty similar--Acer4666 (talk) 14:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It's possible but I'm not very sure. Another issue: In , Adam mentioned that Michael reported someone's down at Los Feliz Mall. Since there are only 4 CTU agents present during the time of shooting (Jack, Tony, Bronson & Pearson) and Bronson's first name is Jimmy, I think Pearson's first name is Michael. --William (talk) 14:22, July 4, 2014 (UTC) : That's gotta be the same guy. If nobody counters, I'd say go ahead & add this appearance to the article. : Other issue: William is it possible, given the context of the "Michael" mention, that Michael was an intermediary/staffer who was simply relaying a report from one of the field agents at the mall? 04:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::No, Adam is directly contacting the agents in the field. But I just checked the episode synopsis and the name is Micah instead of Michael... So apparently the name is Micah Pearson. --William (talk) 05:48, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :::What's to say there are only 4 CTU agents present? Jack arrived in a huge convoy of cars, and there could easily have been extra backup that was never seen on-screen. Is there some dialogue that states there were only 4 CTU agents present?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not seeing Jack arrived with any other CTU agents, just a bunch of LAPD, NHS and HAZMAT guys. --William (talk) 11:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :::The thing is, just because something isn't seen on camera does not definitively rule out that there were no other CTU agents there. There were three white vans with Jack we never saw who was in them. There were definitely CTU people besides Jack at Singer's apartment, who surely would have accompanied Jack to follow CTU's only lead. There is a line of dialogue where Jack says to Tony "where have you placed your men?" "They're posted all over the entrances". I don't see how two men can be posted "all over" the entrances to a large shopping centre. Don't forget there was a CTU chopper pilot at the mall too. Overall there is no certainty that the people you mention were the only people there--Acer4666 (talk) 15:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, here's what I think: ::::*Tony mentioned that Jack and Nicole would take a hazmat team to Singer's apartment. ::::*Jack waiting alone for Nicole Duncan by the freeway. ::::*Nicole arrived with three white vans, and they went directly to the Singers. ::::*Jack and Nicole arrived at Singer's apartment, with bunches of health services and HAZMAT guys. ::::*After it was all clear with the Singer house, they went to Los Feliz Mall, and their convoy was joined by two police motorbikes, a policee crusier and a HAZMAT truck. ::::So I don't think Jack went to the Singers with CTU company, and the white vans were consist of health services and HAZMAT personnel. About "where have you placed your men?" and "They're posted all over the entrances" lines, I think Tony's likely refering to the mall security since he asked Bronson to cover the east exit and Pearson to run point from the security office so technically the guards were his men. And I really don't think the chopper pilot would be qualified as a field agent, and he was never seen having left the chopper. ::::However, I could be wrong. Maybe I just want to give Pearson a first name as his partner already has got one:P --William (talk) 16:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::But remember that at the Singers' there was someone with a gun, neutralising the Singers and holding them at gunpoint, which is not the action of a HAZMAT or health service person. :::::As for the other points, it seems to be a case of differing interpretations/opinions, but there really isn't anything definitively ruling out the other possibilities I have suggested. I don't mind BGINs on the pages mentioning the possibility of Micah and Pearson being the same person, but I don't think there is any evidence that would justify a merging of the two pages--Acer4666 (talk) 18:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Subtitles spell his name, "Pierson". Any reason not to change it?--Sampson789 (talk) 00:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Bronson at the hotel? Jimmy Bronson's page doesn't mention that he goes to the Chandler Plaza Hotel, and I don't remember seeing him at the hotel nor hearing about him going to the hotel. Can we take out the mention of Bronson going to the hotel in Pierson or Pearson's article?--Sampson789 (talk) 05:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC)